Tres años
by Waterway
Summary: "Eres hermosa… Y estoy seguro que dentro de unos pocos años serás una mujer aún más hermosa de lo que eres ahora". AU. Alvin/Elise.


N/A: _Voy a aclarar que Alvin y Elise quizás sean muy OOC porque nunca jugué a Tales of Xillia… Lo siento, no pude contenerme en escribir esto luego de ver un par de fanarts de ellos. De todas formas, me tomé la molestia de leer algunos datos sobre ellos sin "spoilearme" en el intento. Creo que este fic me quedó algo raro… pero bueno, a quien le gusta le gusta y a quien no, pues no._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alvin POV<strong>_

Todavía no era una flor en todo su esplendor, pero ella era un capullo realmente hermoso. Sus grandes ojos verdes, sus largas pestañas y su delicado porte me habían conmovido. No quiero decir que sea la mujer más bella, porque ni siquiera era una mujer. ¡Era una niña! Su aura inocente me envolvía y quedaba estupefacto cada vez que ella lanzaba una mirada indirecta hacia mí. _Ella es hermosa_. Esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, a la vez que no podía comprender como podría encontrar a una niña atractiva, siendo el hecho… que doblo su edad. No estaba desarrollada, no había rastros de una mujer en ella, algo que un hombre _como yo_, notara a primera vista… Pero aún así, quede atrapado en aquella mirada melancólica y en la delicadeza que mostraba.

_**Era lo único que necesitaba**_**.**

Tenía la sensación de que ella deambulaba sin un destino aparente. No tenía ningún lugar en el cual encajar, deducí esto al notar la inseguridad de sus movimientos, la manera en que miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien y la forma en que daba dos pasos y paraba en seco. Sacudí mi cabeza. Intenté despabilarme a la vez que ella agachaba su cabeza e intentaba ignorar el hecho de que yo estaba ahí, observándola fijamente. Parecía no comprender la situación, pero aún así me arriesgué a hablar con ella:

"**¡Hola!**" Acoté con simpatía a la vez que me inclinaba levemente sobre ella, lo suficiente como para no poder intimidarla con mi altura y apreciar aquellas dotes que en un futuro la convertirían en una mujer maravillosa. Con una belleza _diferente_, una que no se caracterice simplemente por el placer visual de un hombre al observar a una mujer con curvas prominentes o rasgos exóticos. Una belleza que no podía describir correctamente pero que sabía que existía en ella.

Ella giró su cabeza lentamente hacia mi persona. Estaba en lo cierto, su mirada era melancólica y quizás triste. No reflexione mucho sobre los motivos, porque sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tipos de problemas podía tener una _niña_. Quizás se le hayan perdido los caramelos… De cualquier forma, observé en sus brazos un muñeco _ciertamente _extraño de color violeta. No me sorprendió demasiado, hasta el momento que lo observé pestañar al percatarse de que quería dialogar con su supuesta dueña.

"**¡Hola, hola, hola, hola!**" Chilló alegremente. Yo no estaba asustado, pero sí… sorprendido. _M-Me tomó por sorpresa_. Hice una mueca y me incliné hacia atrás, intentando apartarlo de mí porque se estaba apegando como un perro que ve a su dueño luego de mucho tiempo, haciendo que resulte un poco molesto. **"¡Elise está tan feliz de que le hables! Se sentía totalmente miserable y…**"

Antes de que pudiese terminar aquella frase, «Elise» se abalanzó contra aquél muñeco y le tapó la boca con su mano. "**¡Tipo!**". Se quejó.

Supongo que gritó el nombre de aquella cosa. Noté un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos lagrimosos, mientras que me dedicó una mirada fugaz. Eran claros signos de vergüenza pero… "**L-Lo siento.**" Musitó la niña, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me regaló una pequeña reverencia y pude observar como cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me quité el guante de la mano izquierda para así poder acoplar mi mano a su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos. Eran tan suaves bajo el tacto rústico de mi mano… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba a acicalar los cabellos de alguna jovencita… Solía hacerlo cuando era más joven, pero de a poco me di cuenta de que a algunas mujeres no les importa que les acaricies el pelo, las quieras o las abraces… Y digamos que «eso» me estaba empezando a aburrir.

"**No tienes por qué pedir perdón.**" Susurré gentilmente mientras me agachaba para tomar casi la misma altura que ella. Observé desde primera plana sus ojos verdosos, los mechones de pelo que caían desordenadamente sobre sus pestañas, el rubor cada vez más intenso que se apoderaba de sus mejillas… Estaba totalmente maravillado ante tal panorama y su inocencia me contaminó desde la planta de los pies, hasta mi sien. Sentí un cosquilleo a lo largo de mi espalda y una extraña sensación en la mano que estaba haciendo contacto con su cabellera. "**Mi nombre es Alvin. Supongo que tú te llamas Elise, ¿no?**"

"**Um… S-Sí.**" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me observó sorprendida, casi atónita. Estaba seguro que estaba por musitar algo, pero de nuevo el molesto muñeco volvió a interrumpir nuestra charla. Estaba retorciéndose bajo los brazos de Elise, pero igual logró de zafarse y se colocó en frente de mi rostro rápidamente. Esbocé una sonrisa irónica, realmente esa cosa era_ molesta_ y por sobre todo eso… Ehm, _¡Un muñeco me estaba hablando!_

"**¡Elise está tan feliz de que alguien recordara su nombre con alegría! Diría que hasta le has alegrado la vida.**"

Tenía la ligera sensación de que esa cosa estaba hablando por Elise debido a las reacciones de ella. Porque si estuviese mintiendo, creo que a ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo y no se estaría cohibiendo. De cualquier forma, ¿qué diablos es su muñeco?

Quité de mi vista a aquella criatura molesta y la observé arrodillada frente a mí, muriendo de vergüenza y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Escuché sollozos, por lo que no dudé en preguntar qué le pasaba. Quizás no pasaba por el simple hecho de que ella sea muy vergonzosa, pero a pesar de aquella reacción había sido exagerada para mí gusto, me pareció mucho más encantadora de lo que había imaginado

La muñeca se acercó a ella y al igual que yo, comenzó a preguntar qué le pasaba. Elise simplemente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha, evitando ser vista por cualquiera que la esté observando, aunque creo que yo era el único que le prestaba atención. Nada más parecía existir además de nosotros dos... _Me gusta ese sentimiento, se podría decir que lo extraño… Solo nosotros dos, y nadie más._

Me senté en el piso. Miré el cielo, y suspiré. Ella tenía todo lo que una mujer debía tener… Era perfecta. Me lamente que no haya tenido por lo menos tres años más. Gentilmente acerqué mis manos a sus mejillas y en la mano que no llevaba el guante sentí una pequeña humedad, y la tibia y suave piel de Elise. Obligué a subir su vista y a mirarme. Contemplé su belleza una vez más y limpié las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos con las yemas de mis dedos. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas y parecían aún más largas, acomodé su suave cabello, como si de una muñeca se tratara y me olvidé completamente de la cosa violeta que se estaba asfixiando bajo sus brazos.

Me encontraba envuelto en un delicado manto de pureza, honestamente. Aquella niña tenía algo mágico, algo que la hacía especial. Sostener su rostro entre mis manos realmente era perfecto, había podido descubrir la delicadeza y la honestidad de sus sentimientos, lo dulce que podía ser aunque ella ni siquiera se diese cuenta, y la tibia y suave sensación de su piel bajo la piel áspera de sus manos. Sonreí amablemente, mientras las pequeñas lágrimas dejaban de fluir de sus ojos. Solté su rostro para que se pudiera calmar y sentí la suave sensación de su mirada recorrerme de pies a cabeza mientras me acomodaba a una distancia prudente de ella.

"**¡Ouch, Elise! ¡Me estaba ahogando!**" Se quejó el muñeco. Había logrado escapar porque Elise dejó caer sus brazos. "**Como estaba diciendo, ¡Elise está muy feliz de estar hablando contigo! ¡Le agradas!**" El muñeco se apoyó sobre mi pierna izquierda mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra. _Vaya confianzudo_. Volví a observar a Elise y de nuevo estaba mirándome. "**Por cierto, ¡me llamo Tipo!**" agregó la cosa extraña.

"_**Hmph…**_" Susurró Elise, con la mirada sobre el suelo, y sin musitar nada más.

"**Elise, debo admitir que estoy algo confundido pero… Hay una sola cosa que quiero decirte.**" No noté ningún cambio en su actitud, por lo que proseguí. Pero antes, la tomé por la barbilla y la obligué a contemplarme. "**Eres hermosa… Y estoy seguro que dentro de unos pocos años serás una mujer aún más hermosa de lo que eres ahora.**" Volví a sonreírle ampliamente mientras dejé su barbilla y volví a acariciar los cabellos de su cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos y… estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a una chica tan avergonzada. De todas formas, el rubor a Elise le sentaba muy bien.

Y también estaba seguro de que nunca creí en ser capaz de decirle eso a una niña. ¡¿Me estoy volviendo pedófilo? Mi mente se estaba retorciendo no de culpa, pero sí de lo insanas que habían sido mis acciones. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Alguien me habrá visto? Observé para todos lados… Pero nadie notaba nuestra presencia, no le importábamos a alguien. Seguramente todos habrán estado muy ocupados para percatarse de que un tipo está acosando… no, esa no es la palabra. Me corrijo, a_lagando_ a una niña.

Una cálida sensación me abarcó completamente. La pequeña e _inofensiva_ confesión que debía haber durado unas palabras se había ido de tema completamente, acabó en llantos y en un muñeco gritando a los cuatro vientos. Reí para mis adentros, acomodé a Tipo al lado de Elise mientras él saltaba al regazo de ella y lo abrazaba. Me reincorporé y sacudí mi chaqueta. Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí en la dirección contraria. La última imagen que había tenido de ella había quedado grabada con fuego en mi cabeza.

_Realmente quería que estos tres años pasen rápidamente para poder volverla a ver._

La mañana realmente era calma, las hojas de los árboles caían sutilmente creando una capa sobre el piso que Tipo iba desparramando por todos lados con la escusa de estar aburrido. Elise lo observaba con calma desde un asiento bajo un árbol que los protegía de la exagerada luz solar. Aquél día la brisa soplaba algo brusca, desordenando constantemente los cabellos de la rubia. Suspiró y vio a uno de sus vecinos caminando a lo largo del camino que recorría el lugar. Se había acercado a ella, la estaba mirando por lo que ella se tomo la molestia de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… Pero él simplemente hizo un gesto de disgusto y la ignoró. Ni por más esfuerzos que haga no podía lograr caer bien a nadie, estaba dando lo mejor de ella, trataba de ser más amable y cordial cada vez que veía una oportunidad de mostrarse y socializar, pero cada una de las veces era rechazada. La miraban y luego miraban a otro lado, la ignoraban o la insultaban. Esas tres opciones era lo único que recibía de toda la sociedad, excepto de Tipo. No podía considerarlo un ser humano porque era un espíritu atrapado dentro de un muñeco, pero… era su único amigo.

_Alvin…  
><em>  
>"<strong>Elise, ¿otra vez estás pensando en Alvin?<strong>" Chilló Tipo mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo volar algunas hojas mientras volvían a caer delicadamente sobre el fino mando color verdusco al que pertenecían.

"**Pero… no sé si es bueno o malo… estar pensando en él.**" Susurró con inseguridad y apretando la falda de su vestido con fuerza.

"**¡No tiene nada de malo! Creo que es genial, espero que lo volvamos a ver otra vez… Pero no me vuelvas a estrujar como la última vez. ¡Casi me ahogué!**"

"_**L-Lo siento**__._" Susurró Elise con una sonrisa. _Alvin… _Aquél nombre automáticamente le hacía sonreír. Era el primer hombre que le había dicho que era bella. No supo cómo actuar en tal situación, por lo que se limitó a callarse. No podía decidirse en si negar rotundamente todo lo que decía, decir que él era igual de _bello_, o… Estaba inundada de ideas, pero no sabía cuál era la correcta. Temía en responder mal y en que él no le volviese a hablar nunca más… Esa era su fobia y su mayor inseguridad.

Sentía un pequeño calor dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su pecho. No podía decir con exactitud qué era eso, pero aún así se sentía muy bien… Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, mientras rogaba por tener otra chance de volver a verlo algún otro día. Suspiró y se acomodó sobre el banco de madera blanca que había en el parque. Estaba sentada en el medio y a ambos lados habían dos grandes espacios en los cuales podían caber seis personas más. Este tipo de situaciones son las que le martillaban la cabeza con la idea de que estaba _sola_.

"**Entre todas las opciones que pensaste, creo que se te olvidó esta: dar las gracias.**" Acotó Tipo con una sonrisa amplia, mientras saltaba hacia ella y se acomodaba en su regazo.

Solo le costó unos segundos reflexionar en lo descuidada que había sido… Le hizo unas pequeñas cosquillas en el _cuello_ de Tipo, mientras se retorcía del gusto y agitaba sus pequeñas extremidades. Elise volvió a pensar en qué hubiese pasado si se atrevía a darle las gracias, aunque este pensamiento estaba más de lo que ella conocía sobre la socialización entre humanos.

Cada vez que aquél vacio parecía asomarse, se sentía miserable y tenía ganas de encerrarse en su habitación sin hacer nada, pero la imagen de la sonrisa picarona de Alvin afloraba en su mente… Esta tenía un gran efecto calmante en ella. ¿Eso significaba que él era la cura para todos los males?... Por ahora se limitaba a pensar en él como un «_medicamento vendido sin una orden médica_». Él había sido la primera persona en mostrar interés en ella. El primero en acercarse y hablarle tranquilamente, tratándola con delicadeza, ¿respeto? Y sobre todas las cosas… sin insultarla o ignorarla. Debía admitir que se había emocionado muchísimo y se prometió a ella misma que la próxima vez que lo viera, su comportamiento se tornara un poco más dócil y natural… Estaba ansiosa. Un pequeño rubor floreció en su rostro mientras observaba como Tipo dormía sobre ella.

Ella también cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar en aquél lugar. De repente parecía haberle tomado un cariño especial al parque sin un motivo aparente. Pero no tenía más ganas de pensar. El hecho de que la sonrisa de él haya quedado grabada en su mente le alcanzaba y hasta le sobraba, sin embargo pensó que sería un milagro verlo de nuevo, aunque esto no dejó que la deprimiera. Las hojas seguían cayendo desde la copa del árbol que estaba sobre ellos, parecían que danzaban antes de fundirse con el suelo verde. La brisa ahora estaba un poco más calmada y acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Elise. El canto de los pájaros la ayudaba a relajarse y sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos y entró a un profundo sueño.

Le causaba gracia la situación, parecía que ella tenía como costumbre dormir en lugares extraños. No quería molestarla, pero no evitó la tentación de acercar su rostro. Se sentó a su lado lentamente, tratando de que ella ni Tipo se percataran de su presencia, y extendió su cuello a una distancia prudente, pero aún así _muy_ cerca del rostro de Elise. Observó sus labios rosados entreabiertos y escuchó el ritmo lento de su respiración… además de algunos ronquidos de Tipo. Su muñeco no se despertaba, por lo que se acercó un poco más.

_Solo un poquito, no quiero asustarla… Quizás ni siquiera se entere de lo que pasó y de que estuve aquí. Yo lo olvidaré rápido y sin dolor, y ella ni siquiera sabrá lo que pasó. Perfecto._

Elise desde aquella vez que había conocido a Alvin soñaba seguido con él. Siempre soñaba que hablaba con él tranquila al rededor de una mesa de té, sin ningún pudor y demostrándole que ella podía ser una persona amable como todos los demás, que no era ningún bicho raro. A veces ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que le pudo haber afectado la aparición de Alvin en su vida, pero es que realmente había _renacido_ un cariño dentro de ella que necesitaba ser liberado de su corazón. Nunca pudo hacerlo ya que nadie se lo permitió, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad iba a aprovechar. Sentía una gran cantidad de energía fluir por todo su cuerpo en un círculo sin fin y que necesitaba ser liberada… Para su sorpresa, comenzó a sentir una presión en su nariz que casi no le dejaba respirar, y una brisa tibia sobre su rostro. Eso definitivamente no era un sueño. Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y allí estaba él inclinado sobre ella y besándole la punta de la nariz. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y se quedó congelada. Alvin notó la mirada de ella, por lo que se apartó lentamente.

"**¡¿P-Por qué me estás mirando así? No es como si yo fuese a darte un beso de en serio… Dios, no soy un abusador. Pero si tú quieres otro tipo de beso, yo no tengo problema.**" Alvin se encontraba justo al lado de ella aunque había tomado un poco de distancia mientras estaba sentado en el banco. No quería hacerla alterar ni mucho menos incomodarla.

De todas maneras, Elise se quedó estupefacta y frunció el seño. _¡¿Qué se estaba atreviendo a decir?_ Se tocó la nariz y lo miró incómoda.

"**Y-Yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**" Musitó la rubia, mirando fijamente la risa burlona del mayor.

"**Porque tenía ganas. Creo que no hay mucha ciencia para saber por qué quieres besar a alguien.**" Arqueó ambas cejas mientras cruzaba sus piernas y estiraba sus brazos. "**¿O no?**"

"…" No sabía qué responderle. Se sentía incómoda y totalmente avergonzada. Tenía que admitir que hasta estaba un poquito molesta por violar él su privacidad de esa forma tan descarada, pero de todas formas… Le había gustado sentir lo que era recibir un beso. "**P-Pero… Eres una persona muchísimo mayor que y-yo… Y…**" Eso era un pretexto. No sabía qué contestarle.

"**¿Muchísimo?** **No exageres… De todas formas creo que la edad no es un factor que dificulte mucho las cosas… Bueno sí, las dificulta un poco, pero se soluciona como ya te dije: esperando tres años más.**"

Alvin estiró su brazo detrás de la madera del banco donde ambos estaban sentados, rozando cuidadosamente su nuca y hombros. Suspiró y recostó su cabeza. La niña se sentía en una situación cada vez más extraña.

"**Para mi tres años serían una eternidad**." Susurró casi en un sollozo, agachando la cabeza.

"**¿Así que estás dispuesta a esperar pero te estás quejando de que es una eternidad?**" Sonrió Alvin.

"**¡Yo n-no quise decir e-eso!**" Se exaltó y el rubor de sus mejillas se tornó aún más carmesí para deleite del mayor.

"**Entonces entendí mal. Lo que quisiste decir entonces es… ¿No tenés ganas de esperar y querés hacerlo ya? Como dije, yo no tengo ningún problema pero… tú…**" Dijo entre risas, mientras levantaba una ceja de forma sugestiva y esbozando una sonrisa _sensual_. Obviamente estaba jugando con ella un rato, ya que disfrutaba verla sonrojarse.

"**¡N-No!**" Frunció el seño mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "**N-No entiendo qué… m-me quieres decir.**" Susurró con timidez, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Alvin la observó callado durante unos minutos. Se rió debido a la inocencia de la niña, pero la _prefería_ de ese modo. Él ya había disfrutado bastante de los placeres carnales en sus viajes durante todo el mundo, había conocido todo tipo de mujeres y las podía tener cuando él quería con un par de comentarios fuera de lugar y un guiño de ojos. Pero definitivamente a Elise no, quizás porque ella sea… una _niña_. Aún así no podía imaginarla de otra forma que no sea abrazándola, cargándola o besándola.

A decir verdad, él la veía a ella como algo frágil… Algo a lo que podía llamar suyo. Alguien que le proporcionara cariño o una luz en su vida sin esperar nada a cambio. Cada vez que la observaba tenía un profundo deseo de colocarla dentro de una caja de cristal y cuidarla del resto del mundo. Quería acariciar sus mejillas y cargarla como si de una muñeca estuviese hablando. No tenía ni la más jodida idea de por qué creía fielmente en aquellas ideas sobre Elise, pero no se rendiría. Iba a apostar a ella, aunque sea una primera y última vez. De todos modos no tenía nada que perder.

"**Ehm, hay un árbol con lindas flores en la otra parte del parque. Supongo que te gustaría estar allí…**" Soltó sin más.

"**¿U-Uh?**" Elise olvidó el rubor que había en sus mejillas y lo miró sorprendida. Dudó unos segundos, pero recordó lo que ella misma se había dicho ese mismo día en la mañana. _Debía ser un poco más dócil y natural_… Tomó a Tipo entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarlo y se incorporó al lado de Alvin. "**E-Está bien.**" Se convenció de que no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, quizás allí puedan empezar de nuevo toda la conversación y podría olvidar las estúpidas indirectas que él le había dicho. Intentó no tomárselas muy a pecho para evitar ponerse más nerviosa de lo que debía, pero por ahora aquél plan no funcionaba.

Alvin se incorporó y dirigió el camino hacia el otro lado del parque, exactamente debajo de un gran árbol con pequeñas flores rosadas. En su alrededor había un campo repleto de pétalos del árbol. Elise sonrió y quedó conmovida con la belleza del paisaje, caminó debajo del gran árbol y colocó a Tipo sobre el pasto, entre unas raíces que sobresalían del tronco y lo protegían de la brisa algo molesta en aquél día. Observó a Alvin que ya se había recostado contra el árbol. Sintió como él tiró de su cadera, haciendo que tropiece y su espalda caiga en su regazo, mientras él sostenía su cabeza con su mano izquierda. Ella sintió como si una llama la estuviese devorando haciendo especial hincapié en su rostro en el momento que pudo observar aquellos ojos marrones posados sobre ella, y aquella sonrisa que parecía nunca borrarse de su rostro. La incómoda posición en la que se encontraba tampoco ayudaba a apaciguar la vergüenza que tenía pero aún así admitía que se sentía feliz.

"**Creí que no te querrías sentar sobre el pasto para no ensuciar tu bonito vestido.**" Musitó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"**E-Esto es incómodo…**" Elise trató de reincorporarse, pero Alvin la sostenía fuertemente por la cadera. Intentó liberarse de su abrazo, pero su complexión era mucho más fuerte que los suya por lo que sus intentos fueron en vano. Estaba atada a él. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para disimular su rubor y se mantuvo rígida en una posición incómoda para ambos. Estaba sentada cerca de la rodilla izquierda de Alvin provocándole calambres, mientras que ella trataba de no perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo de él.

Sentía su fuerte brazo subir lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no levantar su vestido. Él paró hasta llegar a la mitad de su tórax, en un lugar en el que capaz ella no se sienta tan incómoda. No quería abrir los ojos y tampoco quería dejarlo ver el rubor que gobernaba en su rostro. Alvin no la presionó en ningún momento y dejó que se tome su tiempo en acostumbrarse.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el tronco, cerrando los ojos y relajándolo todo su cuerpo a medida que él se aseguraba por ¿intuición? de que Elise no iba a tratar de escaparse. Sentía un intenso calor reconfortante entre ellos y hasta tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía ella. Pero por su parte se sentía lleno y muy tranquilo. Era el paraíso. No sabía exactamente los pensamientos que tenía sobre aquella pequeña, pero estos le provocaban querer abrazarla cada vez que lo observaba con esos ojos esmeraldas que tenía.

Elise empezó a dejar caer de a poco su peso por la pierna del mayor. Él abrió los ojos y la observó igual de tranquila que él, pero con un rubor menos llamativo del que tenía hace quince minutos. Aún así podía notarla tensa, aunque de todos modos no la culpaba. No es como si una chica se sintiese cómoda sentada en el regazo de un tipo que conoció hace un día.

"**Yo sé que quieres sentarte en sima de mí, pero puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**" Susurró, provocándola de nuevo.

"**Hmph.**" Elise volvió a fruncir el seño debido al doble sentido que él usaba cada vez más seguido en ella. "**Q-que… molesto.**"

Él arqueó ambas cejas, haciendo un fingiendo un gesto ofendido. Obligó a dejarla caer sobre él sin utilizar mucha fuerza, ella parecía una pluma en sima de él. Elise volvió a sonrojarse y al tener su rostro tan cerca de él agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Alvin se sintió algo frustrado, pero no se dio por vencido. De nuevo se dispuso a esperar que ella se vuelva a sentir cómoda en sus brazos. Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol, y apretó un poco el cuerpo de ella contra el de él.

"**¿Sabes? No te pido ni que me mires, ni que me hables. Pero en este momento me haría feliz que apoyaras tu cabeza contra mi pecho**" Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que la menor haga lo que más le plazca. Él estaba llegando a su límite de insistencia. No quería hacer las cosas a la fuerza ya que quizás podría corromper a aquél ángel de ojos verdes, y eso no se lo perdonaría _nunca_.

Quedó atónita con aquél pedido pero no necesitó pensarlo demasiado al recordar su lentitud con la que había reaccionado y la forma en la que se estaba negando ella misma lo que más deseaba. Dio un respingo, tomó coraje y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él lentamente y con total inseguridad. Al apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho se dio cuenta de que se sentía cómoda sobre su cuerpo y con el calor corporal que emanaba de él. Tomó con fuerza el largo pañuelo que llevaba Alvin y lo jaló. Él se limitó simplemente a mirarla atónito…

"**A-Alvin… Tengo que decirte algo.**"

Pudo sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se empezó a sacudir bajo sus brazos, y como tensionaba los músculos, de nuevo. Entreabrió los ojos y la observó entretenido. La respiración de Elise aumentaba, no quería girarse para mirarlo a los ojos porque allí estaba cómoda y principalmente porque la poca experiencia que tenía hablando con las personas le hacía cohibir otra _estúpida_ vez. _Se sentía un pez fuera del agua_. Por alguna extraña sensación sentía una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba hablar, y su mente se quedo en blanco antes de que pudiera seguir musitando algo más.

"**Ya sé lo que me quieres decir.**"

En un rápido movimiento tomó fuertemente a Elise con ambos brazos, acomodándola para que quede perfectamente acoplada a él y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Vio a abrazarla y a apretarla contra su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho acariciaba su suave cabello y contemplaba sus infantiles facciones. Pero llegó a un punto límite en el cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuantos años tenía, si tuviese diez, diecisiete o treinta y cinco. Le daba lo mismo, porque no era la apariencia física lo que exclusivamente lo atraía hacia ella.

Y lo mismo le pasaba a Elise. Al estar al frente de él en aquella situación por primera vez pudo tomarse su propio tiempo para descubrir cómo era Alvin, con aquellos ojos de mirada audaz, y su cabello marrón oscuro. Su rostro era perfecto y totalmente masculino. Algo más allá de lo que ella pudiese imaginar, aunque todo esto no la volvía loca. No sentía alguna atracción física por Alvin. Solamente el hecho de haber sido la primer persona en mostrar un interés más allá de lo que ella hubiese esperado (lo cual era poco), y el primero en haberla alagado la había tocado hasta la última fibra de su ser. _La había hecho feliz,_ y eso era lo único que tenía en cuenta a la hora de pensar en él. La forma en la que le sonreía, el hecho de preocuparse porque ella estuviese sollozando, abrazarla y tratarla con delicadeza… Se sentía en una utopía. En un sueño hecho realidad, aunque quería ir más allá. Quería devolverle a él todo los buenos tratos que ella había recibido, todas las caricias que le había proporcionado… Subió sus manos lentamente hasta su cuello, observándolo fijamente a sus orbes marrones. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó delicadamente su boca, hasta tocar la punta de la nariz de Alvin y proporcionarle un suave beso.

Se podría decir que él esperaba algo más, pero bueno. Le causó gracia la inocencia de sus acciones y le acarició el cabello. Maldición, era adictiva esa melena rubia. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Observó verla esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que las apariencias nada importaban. Lo único que quería era saber qué más tenía contenido aquél embase de niña. Pensaba que era hermosa, obviamente. Pero era aún más hermosa la forma en la que ella lo _amaba_ incondicionalmente.


End file.
